The present invention relates generally to the field of automotive seats and more particularly the present invention relates to a cantilevered headrest for use on an automotive seat such as a second or third row split bench seat.
Head restraints or headrests for automotive seats are well known as is the provision of head restraints for a rear seat of a vehicle such as in a second or third row seat. Typically, in a second row of a vehicle, there is a bench seat which may alternatively be split using some given proportion such as 50-50 or 60-40, for example. Since it is common to accommodate three passengers in a split bench seat, the provision of a headrest for the center occupant position is troublesome. There is difficulty due to the conflict between providing a headrest in a center occupant position versus the ability to fold down the split back rest without removing the center headrest.
Additionally, in some countries, safety regulations will mandate a head restraint for all occupants in the vehicle, including the non-first row, center occupant and including split seats. Accordingly, there is a need to develop center position occupant headrests and, in particular, to develop headrests which will allow a split seat back to be folded without requiring the need to remove or alter the headrest.
One known solution to the above problem is to provide the center occupant with a standard headrest capable of normal operation and support for the center occupant. This type of device uses two support posts for anchoring and supporting the headrest. However, the two support post solution is troublesome when considering that the seat back is split. A two post headrest support would likely require one support post positioned in one seat back and the other post positioned in the other seat back. In order to operate the split seat back and fold down one side, it is necessary to remove the headrest prior to folding down either of the split seat backs.
It is also known to have a cantilevered head restraint wherein the head restraint is incorporated into a structural support member such as the seat back support member of a seat back frame of an integrated safety-belt seat (xe2x80x9cISSxe2x80x9d, also known as all belts to seat or xe2x80x9cABTSxe2x80x9d) support. Commonly, this solution is used in front row applications due the significant additional expense of such an ISS seat but may also be used in non-first row applications. However, as a practical matter, it is not feasible to have three ISS seats in a non-first row application since the middle position does not have a structural support member such as the seat back support member of a seat back frame. Today""s vehicles are not designed to have a sufficient width to have three ISS seats in a non-first row application.
Thus, there remains a significant need for a split seat back that can have headrests for each occupant of the seat including a center position occupant wherein the split seat back portions can be operated without the necessity of removing the center headrest. Further, there remains a need to provide an automotive split bench seat having adjustable headrests for each occupant of the seat including a center occupant and the split seat back portions can be operated without the necessity of removing a headrest.
Even further, there remains a need to provide a split seat back having a non-rotating headrests for each occupant of the seat including a center occupant and the split seat back portions can be operated without the necessity of removing a headrest.
A feature of the present is the provision of a cantilevered headrest for use in a center position of a non-first row, vehicle seating application having a split seat back.
An additional feature of the present invention is the provision of a cantilevered headrest for use in a center position of vehicle seating application having a split seat back wherein the cantilevered headrest is height adjustable.
An additional feature of the present invention is the provision of a cantilevered headrest for use in a center position of vehicle seating application having a split seat back wherein the cantilevered headrest is non-rotatable.
One embodiment of the present invention relates to the provision of a cantilever supported headrest in a vehicle seat. The cantilever supported headrest is preferably provided for a middle occupant position for a non-first row vehicle seat application such as the middle occupant position in bench seat or the like having a 50-50 or 60-40 split bench seat having first and second seat back portions. The cantilever supported headrest is preferably provided on one of the first and second split seat backs and includes a tube having a height adjustment feature and a headrest member including a headrest support frame covered by a cushion and finish material.
The headrest support frame preferably has a first side designed to face the seat occupant and a second side having a substantially rectangular shape designed to face away from the occupant. The headrest support frame preferably includes two portions welded together and a flange along a peripheral side edge of the second side of the headrest support frame.
The tube is preferably shaped in a substantially rectangular shape to correspond with the rectangular shape of the second side of the headrest support frame so that the end of the tube is aligned with the flange and can be welded thereto.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the tube further includes a passage at one end of the tube. The passage preferably consists of a pair of longitudinally extending slots aligned on opposite sides of the tube. In a further embodiment of the present invention, the cantilever supported headrest further includes a three sided support bracket having a pair of aligned passages for the tube to pass through and an anti-rotation bracket having a substantially u-shaped configuration having a leg section located in the passage in the tube to prevent the tube from rotating. An anti-rotation clip having a substantially u-shaped configuration including a pair of side members located on the middle section of the u-shaped anti-rotation bracket and located in the passage of the tube to eliminate buzz, squeaks and rattle problems between the interface of the tube and the anti-rotation bracket. The anti-rotation clip is preferably made of a polymeric material.
It is desirable to provide an automotive seat that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the following description. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.